After Midnight
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Set after Twelve Sharp, what I wish would have happened. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**After Midnight**

Set After Twelve Sharp

Chapter 1

Surprise

I don't own the characters or receive any money for this story, just playing.

Stephanie lets herself into Ranger's apartment on seven. "Ranger?"

"In here, Babe."

She goes in to the office and sees Ranger seated at his desk, typing on his laptop.

"I thought you had another week of downtime before going back to work?"

"I do, but I was finishing the end of month reports for Tank. He is swamped and I said I'd help out. I was going stir crazy sitting here doing nothing. Two men are out of town on assignments and the new men we hired aren't up to speed yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Yes, you can work on accounts receivables and payroll. That plus a few searches would really make a difference."

"Ok, I'll go down and help out in a minute. I want to show you something first." She takes an envelope out of her purse and hands it to Ranger.

He opens it up and takes out a picture. "What am I looking at Babe?"

"A sonogram." Ranger is stunned into silence.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago when you were staying at my apartment when Julie was abducted. Remember you said you were really good in the shower? Turns out that was true!"

"Can we talk about this tonight Babe? Have dinner with me."

"Okay Batman, I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

**After Midnight**

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

I don't own the characters or receive any money for this story. I just enjoy writing it!

Stephanie finishes her work and takes the completed files back to Tank before heading back up to 7. She lets herself in the apartment. "Hello?"

"In here, Babe."

She goes in the dining room and sits down. "Sorry for dropping a bomb like that on you and leaving so suddenly. Are you still in shock?" she asks.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. You seem okay with everything. I thought you would freak out for sure."

"Oh, I had my freak out moment yesterday. I thought someone was playing a trick on me, it took them a full hour to convince me that the test was positive. I had them do a second test to confirm. I originally went to the doctor for my annual check-up and to get my birth control pills refilled. When they saw that I had missed a period, the doctor insisted on a pregnancy test then a sonogram to see how far along I am. On the sonogram that white light was flashing. That's the heartbeat!"

"I've already told my mother. She had to come pick me up from the doctor's office. I guess they thought I shouldn't drive in the state I was in. My blood pressure was a little high too. She's surprisingly happy about the baby."

"My parents weren't too happy though with Joe when they found out we broke up a while back. He confessed to me before the Scrogg incident that he wanted to try to get into the FBI as a field operative and wanted to break things off. Apparently he received an offer after he solved his last big case. He said offers like that only come around once in a lifetime and he needed to go for it. I agreed. I never wanted to hold him back and we never could seem to go further in our relationship than casual dating. If we tried to go further, one of us would start a fight and break things off for a while. The on again/off again thing was really starting to bother me."

"Then you moved into my apartment temporarily and it felt so right. I didn't feel suffocated or anxious. I liked seeing your clothes in the closet with mine and having you there at the end of the day. You never pushed me to cook or clean and you didn't hog the covers either. I saw that maybe we could have a real relationship. And you were good in the shower! I know this baby is unexpected, but I am excited now, the more I think about it. I know we're not really together but I'm having this baby, with you or without you. When I saw and then heard the heartbeat, this baby became a real person. I can't get rid of it, please don't ask me to."

"Babe," he says taking her hands in his," I would never ask you to get rid of a child we created. I love you and I think I have loved you since I met you. I want to raise this child with you. I want us to be together, because I love you and I think you love me too. I admit that having a child together will be difficult, but I want to do this with you. Please don't feel you are alone."

She's crying now and he wraps her in his arms.

"I am so relieved. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want you to be alone in your apartment, it's not safe."

"Yes, I'll stay here. I was not looking forward to going back there anyway. I have been staying at my parents' house a lot. After the shooting, it is hard for me to stay in my apartment alone. I have nightmares. I've practically moved back in with mom and dad."

"Great, let's go to bed, I've had a big day!"

"She kisses his lips tenderly, I love you too!"

 _So, I'm not sure if they are having a boy or girl? You can vote if you want!_


	3. Chapter 3

**After Midnight**

Chapter 3

Making Plans

I don't own the characters and don't make any money off this story. I am having fun with Ranger though!

Steph and Ranger go to bed. Stephanie falls asleep quickly, spooned with Ranger. He places his hand on her belly and imagines it swelling with his child. He falls asleep and dreams of a curly haired child with big blue eyes. He wakes up in the early morning and Steph is laying on top of him mostly. He shifts her over without waking her up and goes in the bathroom to shower. Since she's still sleeping when he comes out, he goes into the kitchen for coffee.

Ranger texts Ella to have breakfast for two ready in an hour and goes downstairs to the fifth floor for a core team meeting. Tank, Lester and Bobby are waiting for him in conference room one. He shuts the door and walks to the head of the table.

He begins the meeting with New Business:

"Stephanie and I are expecting a baby. I just found about it last night. She's not showing yet, baby due in about 7 months. Any questions?"

Bobby: "Is everything okay with the pregnancy so far?"

Ranger: "Yes, as far as I know. I will keep you informed."

Tank: "Are you getting married?"

Ranger: "Don't know yet. I want to, I will need to convince Steph to marry me."

Lester: "I can see a roof top wedding at sunset. Twinkle lights and an arbor with white flowers. Two bridesmaids, no make that three, because there's three of us as groomsmen."

Ranger: "Could you get that together on three days notice?"

Lester: "Five days and I can have a three tier cake and a small string quartet and a buffet."

Ranger: "Ok, stand by. This is classified information for now. Any other new business to discuss?"

Tank: "Yes, three new clients, one break in and the two new employees passed their physical endurance requirements and defensive driving classes."

The meeting breaks up shortly afterwards and Ranger goes back up to his apartment on seven to have breakfast with Steph.

He walks in and can hear her. She is in the bathroom puking up her guts. He goes in and holds her hair off her face. "Thank you Ranger. Can you give me a minute? I'll be out shortly."

Steph comes out of the bathroom wearing the robe that's on the back of the door. "Good morning, I hope your morning started better than mine," She says.

"Yes, it did. It started with you on top of me. I like it!" She blushes as he grabs her and kisses her.

Just then Steph's stomach lets out a loud growl. "Ella should be here shortly with breakfast." He says as they hear a knock at the door. "There she is now."

"Good morning Carlos and Stephanie," says Ella bringing in her cart. "I'll just set this up in the dining room. Ranger requested hot tea for you today, Stephanie?" Ella questions.

"Um, yea, I'm not drinking coffee right now." She stammers, looking at Ranger.

"Okay, well enjoy breakfast. Have a good day dears!" Ella turns and lets herself out of the apartment.

"Should we tell Ella about the baby Ranger? I mean it's going to be obvious soon anyway."

"Babe, it's your call as to when we tell people. I did tell the core team members this morning though. I thought they needed to know in case something were to happen." He says leaving off the rest of the sentence.

After breakfast, Stephanie puts the dishes in the dishwasher and Ranger tidies the dining room. "What are you going to do today Babe?"

"I need to go look at apartments and I have a job interview this afternoon." She said turning around and looks at Ranger. "Why?"

"Did you quit the bonds office?" He asks.

She sighs really big and sits down on the sofa. "I need to, I can't do that job anymore. I totally understand now why my mom would freak out all the time. I can't put my baby in danger. What was I thinking! My baby's not here yet but I feel so protective of it already. I need to apologize to my mom too. "

"Would you consider living here with me?" He asks.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Midnight**

Chapter 4

The Batcave

I do not own the characters or make any money off this story. Just enjoy playing with them.

"Babe, do you have time for a drive?" Said Ranger. "I want to show you something."

"Sure, I always have time to take a drive with you Ranger."

He takes her to a really nice older neighborhood in downtown Trenton. The houses in this neighborhood have gated entrances. He pulls up to one of the bigger houses and stops at the gate and reaches out the window and inputs a code in the box by the gate. He drives the Turbo around the curve of the driveway to stop in front of a beautiful house. Ranger turns to Stephanie, "I've had this property for six years. I've been renovating it room by room myself. This project has been a great stress reliever for me."

She looks at it in wonder. "It's beautiful, I love it and I haven't even seen the inside yet. It feels like a home."

"Let's go inside. Actually, I just finished the remodel last month." Walking in the foyer, he stops. "The library is there to the left, to the right is a home office with private bath." Taking a step down, they are in the family room. Turning to the right, he says. "The kitchen is there where you can see into the family room and dining room. Off the kitchen is the pantry, laundry room, another bathroom, a weight room and a guest suite. At the end of the hall is the door to the four car garage."

Going back through the family room, they step up again and then they are in another wing of the house. "Here are the family bedrooms and a powder room. The master suite has a seating area and a glass wall shower with separate tub. The his and her closets are accessible through the bathroom. There's a coffee bar in the seating area too. What do you think so far?" He asks.

"I think it is perfect." She says.

"I want to show you the children's rooms. There is a common room for TV watching or homework and then three separate bedrooms with private bathrooms. One of them could be the nanny's room." He says smiling. "Let's go outside, there's more.

"Okay, I'll follow you out."

"Be careful walking, the pool is being dug out next week; there are dirt piles everywhere. Behind where the pool will be, is the tennis court. And there is a detached garage on the side." He says. "Let's go back in the house."

Ranger takes Steph back inside the house through one of many sets of French doors along the back of the house and they go into the library. He gets down on one knee and takes both of her hands in his. "Babe, I love you and I want to make this house a home with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will Ranger. I love you too and I can see us being very happy here."

"Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring? It belonged to my great grandmother then my grandmother. She saved it for me, saying I would meet someone special enough to wear it."

"It's beautiful Ranger. I would be honored." He kisses her lips softly and says, "It's beauty pales in comparison to yours. You're radiant."

 _A/N: The house described above is actually my cousin's house, LOL!_


	5. Chapter 5

**After Midnight**

Chapter 5

The Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I make any profit off this story.

Stephanie and Ranger pull up in front of her parents' house at 5:50 pm. "Are you ready for this Ranger?"

"Yes, it's now or never!" He says jokingly. "I just hope your grandma is out of the house tonight."

They get out of the Turbo and go up the walk where her mother is standing at the door waiting for them. Helen says. "Your grandmother had a date tonight and is not here."

"Thank God!" Says Ranger under his breath. Stephanie smothers a laugh as they walk inside.

"Stephanie would you help me get the food on the table?" Says Helen. "Yes, I'll be right there." Stephanie turns andsays to Ranger. "You can wait in the living room with my dad if you want."

"Dinner is ready." Says Helen right at 6:00 pm on the dot.

They all take their seats around the table and start passing the food. Helen made lasagna, salad and French bread with Italian cream cake for dessert. They eat dinner and then Helen stands up to get the dessert. "I'll clear the table Mom." Said Stephanie.

The ladies bring the dessert to the table and Ranger clears his throat. "I asked Stephanie to marry me today and she said yes."

"Congratulations! When's the wedding?" Says Helen. Frank just sits there with a stunned look on his face. "It better be sooner rather than later." He says looking straight at Ranger.

"Sir, if it is okay with Stephanie, we can get married by the end of the week." Ranger says starting to sweat a little bit.

"What! I can't pull a wedding together in five days!" She says.

Ranger swallows nervously. "Well, I kind of already have most of it planned. It just has to be implemented." He says, not looking at her. "When I told the Core team our news about the baby, Tank asked if we were getting married and I said we were if I could convince you to marry me, which I did by the way and Lester said he could plan a wedding in five days. We can have a romantic sunset roof top wedding complete with twinkle lights and a band; that is if you agree to it."

"So, let me get this straight. You told the core team we were getting married before you asked me to marry you?" She said.

"I told them I wanted to marry you. I just wasn't sure if I could convince you or not." He says.

"Ok, I will agree to this wedding if I get the final say on everything. I don't want an 80's prom theme for my wedding." She said.

"I'm glad that is settled then." He said. "Excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call." He says stepping outside. "Lester: the wedding is on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**After Midnight**

Chapter 6

Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story.

Stephanie and Ranger go back to Haywood Street and enter the Rangeman parking garage. They park and get on the elevator and go up to Ranger's apartment on seven. "Can we talk about this wedding that is already planned? I feel rushed into this. I want to marry you soon Ranger, but I am uncomfortable having Lester plan my wedding." She said.

"You can plan the whole wedding yourself if you want, or hire a wedding planner. Lester doesn't have to have anything to do with it if you prefer. I want to marry you anyway anyhow you'll have me. Tell me what you want and I will see that you get it. With you being pregnant, I didn't know if you would have the energy to plan a wedding." He said.

"Ok, I want a small wedding. I like the rooftop idea, I'm assuming it is your rooftop?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. We could have a small wedding party and up to fifty guests without being crowded." Said Ranger.

"Okay then. I want Mary Lou as my only attendant and you can have Lester, Bobby and Tank battle it out as your best man. I like the idea of a small live band, a buffet and a three tier cake. Lester does have a few good ideas!"

"I will break the news to Lester that he was fired as wedding planner! What do you want me to wear? A suit or a tuxedo?" Asked Ranger.

"Will you wear your charcoal gray Armani suit with the gray stripe silk tie? I like that look on you." She said. "I want to get married before I start to show, so I won't look fat in pictures. I will see if I can find a dress that doesn't cling. Oh, before I forget, I cancelled the job interview I was supposed to go on today. I got a better offer at a different firm. My interview with Whitaker, Stone and Barret is tomorrow at 10:00 am."

"Babe, you don't need to go on any job interviews. If you would like, you can work for Rangeman full time. Would you be interested in being Tank's administrative assistant? He has been looking for one for a while now. The last two people he interviewed were so intimidated by him that they left after five minutes."

"I will consider it if the interview tomorrow does not go well. Thanks for asking."

 _A/N: I was considering changing the storyline after receiving some comments from readers, but decided to stick with my original story. This is a romantic fun story, not a lot of drama._


	7. Chapter 7

**After Midnight**

Chapter 7

Untrasound

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make any money off this story. I just like writing about them.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. I read them all and appreciate the feedback. Please follow or favorite the story or me to receive updates on the next installment.

 _ **Here's what's been happening:**_ _It's been a busy month for the engaged couple. Stephanie, with a little help from Mary Lou was able to plan the wedding and organize the reception. Tank won the strong man contest and is now the best man. Stephanie went to her job interview at the accounting firm and was to be interviewed by one of Joe Morelli's ex's. She said HELL to the No and left them all standing there gawking at her. Needless to say, she loves her new job as Tank's admin. Assistant. He's a pushover boss, but Ranger doesn't have to know that. Vinnie screamed at Stephanie when she quit her job at the bonds' office and Connie and Lula just sat there with their mouths hanging open. They're all three crossed off the guest list. I guess they'll just have to wait for the 'burg gossips to fill them in on the wedding details._

Stephanie and Mary Lou made a trip to New York City to shop for dresses. They made a day of it and not only found THE ONE but shoes to match and a dress for Mary Lou. Grandma Mazur wanted to go to but they put her off saying she could dance one dance of her choice with Lester at the wedding. She agreed saying he's almost as hot as Ranger plus he has nice buns to squeeze! Stephanie had to agree to let Lester throw them a baby shower in exchange for dancing with Grandma Mazur.

Stephanie was working half days due to severe fatigue and a queasy stomach. The smell of food would set her off so she did a lot of work in the apartment where she could be close to the bathroom.

"Babe, I will be gone to a client meeting most of the morning." Said Ranger coming out of the bedroom closet buttoning his shirt. I will have my phone on vibrate if you need me. "But call Bobby if it's urgent."

"I know the drill, go to your meeting, we'll be fine." She says patting her baby bump and kissing him on the lips. "Have a good day at the office, dear!"

"Okay, please have Bobby take you to your appointment this afternoon and I will meet you there." He says as he's walking out of the door.

Stephanie reaches over and answers her phone when she sees who's calling. "Hi dad, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"I was calling to remind you to come by the house after your doctor's appointment. I want to see pictures of my grandson."

"Now dad, it might be a girl." She says.

"Oh no. I can feel it in my bones, it's a boy!" Says Frank Plum.

"Well, okay, we'll stop by afterward. Bye, love you!"

Stephanie, Bobby and Lester (because they couldn't stop him) met Ranger at the doctor's office that afternoon. Ranger glared at Lester and said, "You weren't invited!"

"Oh now cuz, you know you wanted me here!" He said smirking at Ranger.

"Mats 0500 tomorrow morning." He said.

"It'll be worth it to see my new baby cousin!" Said Lester.

Steph's name was called and they all headed back to the ultrasound room. "It looks like you are having a boy. And he's waving at you, see his hand moving!" Said the doctor. They all look in wonder at the screen. Stephanie squeezes Ranger's hand.

"Could we have a couple more pictures, my dad wants his own. He's getting his first grandson." Said Stephanie as she gets up from the table. "Let's stop at the Tasty Pastry and get some cupcakes with blue icing. Les, will you go in and get a dozen? If I go in, my parents will know before we get to their house it's a boy."

They get the cupcakes from Lester and then Stephanie and Ranger head over to her parents' house. Her mom and Grandma are at the door waiting when they arrive and her dad is standing behind them.

"Well, this is quite the welcoming committee. You look like you are waiting for a big announcement or something! Says Stephanie. "Dad, these are for you," she said holding out the box of cupcakes.

"Blue for Boy! Yea, I get my grandson! Where's my picture? I need to go to the lodge. I'm taking those cupcakes with me. Oh, this is so exciting. Thank you pumpkin! After that, I'm going to the toy store. Helen, I'll be back by six." And Frank grabs the box and picture and runs out to his cab and drives off.


	8. Chapter 8

**After Midnight**

Chapter 8

Complications

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make any money off this story. I write for the enjoyment._

"Oh no, it's raining." Said Stephanie, moving the curtain in the bedroom. "What do they say about rain on your wedding day?"

"I don't know Babe, but even if it rains, the wedding will be perfect." (Ranger can say that because he has a back up plan, just in case.)

"You shouldn't be in here, Ranger. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"We make our own luck, Babe. I wanted to give you a present before things get crazy today." He says handing her a wrapped gift.

She takes it and sits on the side of the bed. Opening the box, she gasps. "Oh, it's beautiful, thank you!" It's a diamond necklace.

"Will you wear it today? He asked. "Yes, of course, I would be honored to wear it." She says and goes into the closet and comes back out with a box for Ranger. "I got you a gift as well, you can open it later." She says shyly. A pair of cufflinks was in the box. "Babe, I'll see you in a few hours. Please rest if you need to today. I love you," he says and kisses her lips and bends down and kisses her belly, "I love you too."

The sun comes out around noon and the clouds clear away. It's a beautiful fall day. "Looks like a good day for a wedding!" Squeals Mary Lou, walking in the bedroom. "Ella's here with lunch, are you okay, Steph?" She says stopping when she sees Stephanie laying on the bed.

"Could you call Ranger? Asks Steph.

They call the doctor and she wants to see Steph right away. "Let's do an ultrasound to check things out. Have you felt any movement lately?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, I felt him move this morning. But I have had a sharp pain in my side for three hours now that won't go away." She said.

Turning on the machine, the doctor looks at the screen. "There's the baby, he looks fine and his heartbeat sounds normal." She turns off the machine and turns to the couple. "Let's get you over to the hospital for a couple more tests. I would feel better if we check out a few more things." Said the doctor.

Four hours later they leave the hospital. "I didn't know spicy food would effect me like that." She said again. "The baby and I do not like the same foods."

Ranger turns to Stephanie. "Babe, do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"No, don't be silly. It's just indigestion, we're fine."

Mary Lou came back over and she helped Steph with her hair and makeup. "I feel useless just sitting here," she complained.

"Let me pamper you, it's your wedding day and you're having a baby! You don't need much makeup anyway because you're glowing. I love this simple hairstyle. It will go well with your headpiece." Said Mary Lou.

The headpiece is silver braided and trimmed with sequins that goes around her updo and the veil goes underneath.

"I guess I ate something at the rehearsal dinner last night that did not agree with the baby, I wish I knew what it was so I could avoid it today." Said Stephanie thinking aloud.

"Let's get your dress on. I love your bridal lingerie. It's very pretty." The dress has a chiffon flowy skirt with a beaded bodice. It's simple and elegant and you can't see her baby bump unless you know it's there. There's a knock on the door and her mom and grandma Mazur and Ranger's mother and sisters come in. There's a lot of oohing and aahing and hugging before everyone leaves.

"Pumpkin, are you ready?"

"Yes, dad, you can come in. I'm dressed."

"Oh, my, gosh! You are so beautiful! You're radiant." He comes over and hugs her gently. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, dad, I am ready to start my life with Ranger. This feels right and I am so happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy, Pumpkin. I can still kick his ass if he hurts you, remember that!"

"Okay dad." She says smiling. "Let's do this!"


	9. Chapter 9

**After Midnight**

Chapter 9

Wedding Day

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story, I do it just for fun!_

The sun was setting in the sky as Stephanie and Ranger got married. _Train's Marry Me_ played as she walked toward Ranger on her dad's arm. Ranger only had eyes for Stephanie as they exchanged vows to love, honor and cherish each other. Twinkle lights lit up the rooftop as they exchanged rings. The justice of the peace (Woody) pronounced them husband and wife and the night sky lit up with fireworks as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

They dance to _Happy by Pharrel_ and feed each other cake. "Are you ready for the honeymoon, Mrs. Manoso?" Said Ranger as he kissed her neck. "I can't wait to see what's under that dress."

"Yes, I'm ready." She says and yawns loudly. "It's been a long day and I'm ready for sleep!" She teases her new husband.

"Oh no, it's starting already!" Says Lester, speaking from behind them. "No sex, she has a headache!" He's laughing hysterically now.

"Don't you need to dance with my grandma again? I'll find her for you." Said Steph.

"Uh, no I was just teasing. Please don't make me dance with her again. She kept grabbing my ass." Said Lester grimacing and holding his ass cheeks.

They get into the limo. "Where are we off to now, husband?"

"You'll see." He said and smiled at her and kissed her again. "Lean back in the seat and put your feet in my lap, let's get those killer heels off. How does that feel?" He asks as he rubs her feet.

"That's probably the last time I'll wear five inch heels for a while. My ankles are starting to swell already."

"Come over here." Says Ranger. Pulling her gently to him, he spoons her back to his front, wrapping his arms around her. "I am looking forward to your belly swelling with our son." He says as he rubs her belly. "Enjoy this time, it's a blessing."

"Babe, we're here." He says quietly in her ear, waking her.

They have pulled up to the new house. Ram parks the car and comes around and opens the door. Ranger helps Stephanie out of the car and swings her up into his arms.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Manoso."


	10. Chapter 10

**After Midnight**

Chapter 10

Honeymooners

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it._

Ranger carries Stephanie into the new house and all the way into the master suite. There are lighted candles placed throughout the room. "Let me help you out of that that dress, Mrs. Manoso." Said Ranger softly. Stephanie turns around so he can reach the zipper. He kisses down her back as he slowly unzips her dress. She steps out of it with his help and turns around.

"Like what you see? She asks as she takes the pins out of her hair and shakes it out around her shoulders.

"Oh, Yes!" he said.

After making love and then a relaxing bubble bath, they decide to tour the house; especially the kitchen.

"I'm famished. I was too busy to eat much at the wedding." She said. Ranger looks into the refrigerator and takes out some finger foods that Ella brought over earlier.

"Let's sit at the breakfast bar," he said. They eat their midnight snack and then put the rest of the food away and the dishes in the dishwasher. Stephanie wanders around looking at things. "Babe, I thought we could spend this week shopping for the house if you are up for it and finish moving in."

"That sounds perfect. Could we fly down to Miami next weekend? I think we should visit Julie. It's too bad her mother wouldn't allow her to come to the wedding." Said Stephanie.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll call Rachel tomorrow and see if we can have her for the whole weekend. We can stay at OUR beach house. I don't have it fully furnished yet, that's something else to shop for." Said Ranger.

"Let's decide on which room will be the nursery," said Steph walking into the childrens' wing. I like this room here on the right side. I can imagine it with light gray paint on the walls and a dark wooden crib and dresser; and a glider rocker in the corner." She says dreamily. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds fine to me. You know you can get whatever you want, don't you?" He says to her.

"Yes I know, it's just hard to go all out, I've always had to budget my money." She says.

"Well, this is our first child together. I want you to have lots of happy memories getting ready for his arrival." Said Ranger. He's kissing her softly on the side of her neck. Moving her hair out of the way he whispers against her skin. "Are you ready to go back to bed, wife?"

"Oh, yes I am husband!" She says smiling.

He hugs her close, then draws back and looks her in the eyes. "Will you please call me Carlos from now on? I like the way my name rolls off your tongue."

"Yes, I would love to call you Carlos! Carlos, come with me. I'll call you Carlos all the time!" She said in a singsong voice running from him playfully. He runs after her into the master suite and slams the door shut.

 **Thank you everyone who read my little story and for all the reviews. I think I am going to stop here.**


End file.
